Galactic Egg Boss
The Galactic Egg Bosses are space enforcers employed by Dr. Eggman to lead different units of his Egg Army across the multiverse. There are the total of seven Egg Bosses equivalent to the Grand Elemental Spirits which were created by the ancient artificial spirit. Their purpose is to serve under the rule the Galactic Eggman Empire. Members Cobra Hancock Profile Cobra Hancock is space captain of the Cobra Pirates and the Galactic Egg Boss of the Wonder Revolution's Egg Army. She is also known as the "Queen of the Space Pirates" and she is the descendant of Boa Hancock and Monkey D. Luffy's biggest fan. She possesses hidden heritage of the Celestial Dragons. Appearance Cobra Hancock is considered the most beautiful woman in the multiverse. She has a well proportioned figure compared to her ancestor. She is very tall and slender with long black hair that extends past her waist with locks of hair that frame her face down to her chin and shows off her high forehead dark blue eyes with long, voluminous eyelashes and pale skin. She has a narrow waist and very large breasts. She wears a red dress with Kuja designs on it and dark red high heel pumps. Additionally, She resembles her ancestor. Personality Cobra Hancock is a very complex woman. She appears to be selfish, pompous, spoiled, and used to having her own way. She can also act arrogant and cruel, usually justifying her less-than-admirable actions with her unmatched beauty, causing her to think that she can get away with anything because the multiverse will forgive her. Because of her beauty and strength, she is used to seeing men and women, young and old alike, fall instantly in love with her. As a result, people forgive her when she acts cutely apologetic or reminds them of her beauty. However, when Monkey D. Luffy came along and displayed a complete immunity to her charms, she initially felt that she could not bear the existence of someone completely invulnerable to her powers, and would collapse dramatically whenever insulted. This feeling has eroded away, though, as she possesses a deep attraction to Luffy despite his immunity to her. Abilities Physical Abilities *Primordial Martial Arts: Noted as the strongest Galactic Egg Boss, Hancock has immense physical strength. She could perform extraordinarily powerful kicks of super-human strength that can easily knock her opponents out as well as take down numerous powerful rebels and other space pirate factions. Trickery *Galactic Deception: Like her ancestor, Hancock is extremely skilled in the arts of subterfuge and deception, managing to disguise Luffy inside her coat without eliciting much suspicion across an entire space voyage to the Eggman's prison or slave facilities, as well as being Luffy's big fan to propose spreading the tale of the "Sonic the Hedgehog" to prevent her subordinates from discovering the humiliating legend of the Great Grand Civil War over a million decades. is also highly intelligent, sly, and crafty when the situation demands it, being able to buy Luffy time, using her charms. Jelly Fernando Profile Jelly Fernando is the descendant of Jellal Fernandes. He is the primordial Time Lord who is capable of controlling the Egg Daleks, a mix of Eggman's Robots and the Original Daleks. He is the Galactic Egg Boss of the Sacred Realm's Egg Army. Appearance Jelly Fernando is a young man whose most prominent features are his gray hair and a red tattoo above and under his right eye, which he has had since his childhood. Jelly's attire consists of a of a white shirt with a blue tint under a hooded dark blue coat with yellow edges, two strings with shield-shaped pendants hanging down from the hood and a simple, loose, dark red pants tucked inside laced boots. Personality When he was young, Jelly was a kind, compassionate boy, and cared deeply for his friends. He was always cheerful and optimistic, despite his disposition as a slave of the Galactic Terrorists. When freed by Dr. Eggman, he suffered from amnesia after receiving the cybernetics. As he learned the sins from the Cosmic Civil War and the Great Grand Civil War, Jelly wished to let Eggman activate the fail-safe within his cybernetics which can completely paralyze his body upon activation, but Erza Scarlet convinced that through living, he can find a way to make up for his past horrid deeds. Abilities Jelly is the primordial Time Lord who is capable of controlling the Egg Daleks, a mix of Eggman's Robots and the Original Daleks. Despite his cybernetics, Jelly Fernando wants food to eat due to his heritage as the Time Lord. Midnight Boy Profile Midnight "Captain" Boy is a notorious descendant of Eustass Kid. He is the Galactic Egg Boss of the PacWorld's Egg Army. Appearance Midnight "Captain" Boy resembles Midnight with a a very lean, slightly effeminate young man with short spiky black hair on the top, and longer, straight white hair on the bottom; he has long strands of white hair framing either side of his face, with the right strand, in particular, being adorned by five maroon beads. He wears a black leather vest with white fur trimming, a white armlet around his right bicep, and a black choker around his neck. He also wears a pair of gray pants with black designs on them and burgundy boots; there are spiked bracelets on his wrists and skull earrings in his ears. Her lower eyelashes are very prominent, and he wears dark eyeliner and plum-colored lipstick. Personality Midnight has shown to be an extremely laid back individual, shown by him often seen sleeping on his magic carpet. He seems to believe that his power is absolute, or, at least, greater than anyone else's: in battle, he often expresses boredom with his opponent's lack of strength, leading Midnight to exude an air of superiority and arrogance. she does speak amiably to others, as seen when he addresses the Eggman Empire though he does not necessarily extend the same courtesy to his Egg Army and Egg Fleet. He seems to be extremely sadistic; when he finds a strong opponent, he will make them suffer. Abilities Midnight possesses a Devil Fruit power connected to magnetism. This manifests in two different abilities, both depicting repulsion and attraction of metals within his vicinity to be used as weapons. The first allows him to repel metallic objects away from himself, such as reflecting a cannonball back towards its shooter. The second ability allows him to draw metallic objects towards him and form them into objects, his most frequent use of this being to form a giant arm made of hundreds of metallic weapons and objects and connecting it to his left hand. When forming this metallic arm, he can use it to punch his opponents, or as a makeshift shield to block the attacks from the opponents. Raxus the Thunderbolt Profile Raxus the Thunderbolt is the Galactic Egg Boss of the Universe 7's Egg Army. Appearance Raxus is a very tall and muscular young man with orange eyes his dark grey hair is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some falls down in a small tuft on his forehead. He has a distinct lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye, and much like his father and grandfather, his eyes have dark circles, with each of them possessing a single, prominent eyelash jutting outwards. Raxus is almost always seen wearing his signature "Sound Pod" model of Magic Headphones. He wears donned a leopard-print, orange tunic with dark-lined sleeves reaching down below his elbows, and fur on the lower edges. He sported a bright red cape, tied on the front with a garish knot and loose, baggy dark pants tucked inside light metal greaves. Around his waist was a simple belt to which he attached the device linked to his Magic Headphones. Personality Raxus acts as an irredeemable evil underling of Eggman who was obsessively loyal to the doctor. He apparently has high opinions of him, referring to him as "Lord Eggman" when discussing him with her troops; when informed by one of her Egg Soldiers that "her" plan was ready, he roughly replied that it was actually Eggman's plan and that they merely had the pleasure of carrying it out. Despite his loyalty to Eggman though, it is apparent that he fears him as well. He does not tolerate failure nor does she take prisoners, and she seems to enjoy the suffering of her master's enemies. Abilities Raxus is fitted with cybernetics, which lets him project powerful electrical blasts. Barrel Alberona Profile Barrel Alberona is both a Shaman and a heavy drinker, but hardly ever gets drunk, no matter how much she drinks. She is the Galactic Egg Boss of the Wano Country's Egg Army. Appearance Barrel Alberona is a tall and slim tanned-skinned young woman with an ample bust. She has mid-back length brown hair with varying shades of color, having been seen as bright brown, black, and, ultimately, plain brown. She possesses a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips, which, over time, steadily become more defined. Her shapely upper body is usually left largely exposed, with most of her attires being distinctively scanty: her standard outfit consists of a tan bikini top which features a camouflage pattern, a pair of capri pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist. She completes her general outfit by wearing a pair of high-heeled sandals. She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, bearing an incision composed of many "A"s, and three simple, round metal bracelets on her right wrist. Personality Barrel has a great love for alcoholic beverages-and a strong alcoholic resistance- such that it borders on addiction. Oftentimes, she is often seen drinking directly from a large beer barrel. Despite her drinking and somewhat laid-back attitude, Barrel is one the serious Galactic Egg Bosses: she hardly ever goofs off (except when she's drinking). Abilities As a Shaman, Barrel possesses the ability to summon her Celestial Spirits: Aries and Scipio in both mortal and spiritual combat. Tao Ling Profile Tao Ling is the expert martial artist and the descendant of the Tao clan. She is also the Galactic Egg Boss of the Sith Galaxy's Egg Army. Appearance Tao Ling bears a striking resemblance to both Tao Jun and Chun-li. She constantly wears a a qipao, a Chinese dress imported over from Manchuria that became popular among girls during the early 20th century. Her qipao is blue with golden accents and wears a brown zori and blue tabi. Personality Tao Ling is a ruthless, brutal, arrogant, narcissistic, and sadistic warrior with no empathy for anyone. She is willing to do whatever it takes to get her way. Obsessed with absolute power, she is a woman dedicated to her plans and nothing more or less. While normally being quite calm and stoic, she can get angered or frustrated, especially when she gets defeated or outsmarted. Her arrogance is heightened to the point where she outright hates weakness, and her having them. Abilities Tao Ling's signature move is the Hyakuretsukyaku, which was her ability to throw multiple kicks in one sitting. It is referred to as the Lightning Kick. She can also wall-jump, meaning that pressing in the opposite direction after touching the wall during a jump will allow her to bounce off of it. Fujimura Profile Fujimura is a samurai and the Galactic Egg Boss of the Polaris Galaxy's Egg Army. Appearance Fujimura is a blind man with only the whites of his eyes showing, though he usually keeps both eyes closed. He has an X-shaped scar centered on the left side of his forehead that stretches over both eyes, which was actually self-inflicted due to his decision to blind himself. He has short dark hair, a mustache, and a beard. He sports a white coat worn on his shoulders like a cape with his arms not in the sleeves. He opts for a light-red yukata held up with a dark red belt, all underneath a red cloak, matching the color in his alias. Fujimura wields a shikomizue (a Japanese swordstick) that doubles as a cane for his blindness, and also wears geta sandals. He has white bandages wrapped around both of his forearms, with handguards on both hands. Personality Fujimura appears to be a reasonable man that is very trusting of people, as seen when he actually believed that he kept losing at roulette purely by chance, but a fairly loyal subordinate to Eggman, although this loyalty appears to be fueled more by fear than respect. Despite his position as an Egg Boss, he is apparently not afraid of getting his hands dirty. Abilities Due to his Cyberization, Fujimura appears to have excellent hearing, brilliant swordsmanship and sheer power. He also operates an Egg Monster as his vehicle of choice, and appears to be a capable mechanic. Gallery Galactic Egg Boss (2020) Sprites.png Category:Groups Category:Teams Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters